One Night at Relena's House
by bbybear85
Summary: Relena welcomes her brother and Noin to her condo.  They find her and Heero's strange, near-taboo friendship has barely changed over the years, but how will things go when Zechs challeges Heero to a drinking contest?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.**

"Welcome to my humble abode," Relena exclaimed to her brother and sister-in-law, spinning with her arms wide and golden locks whirling as she danced into the living room. "Two bed, three bath and one lovely balcony with a view." She paused, glancing back at her visitors. "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful," Lucrezia said, brushing her raven bangs behind her ear. "I'm glad you found a place that fits your needs." She smelled something subtly masculine in the room, but chose to bite her tongue in front of her husband.

Zechs, however, did not miss it. His eyes narrowed automatically on the leather, male cut, Preventers jacket draped over the couch, then rolled down to the men's running shoes and boots by the balcony door. "You live here alone?" He looked at her pointedly as he asked the question, but she'd already followed his gaze.

"Oh," she laughed. "Well, apparently someone went and told an anti-social, mission obsessed Gundam pilot to watch out for me several years ago, so he stays here—a lot."

"So, you're sleeping with him?" Zechs's eyebrows wrinkled with the accusation.

Relena's crystal blue eyes widened. "No!" She started laughing, again, now out of embarrassment instead of relaxed amusement. "No, Brother. He's just being thorough, and it's become easier for him to stay here some nights—most nights." She took a soothing breath as the tension in the room dropped. "No," she repeated. "I'm not sleeping with him."

Both visitors looked at each other suspiciously, but accepted her rebuttal. Zechs, who was born Milliardo Peacecraft, Prince of the Sanc Kingdom, couldn't help his immediate suspicions of Relena's friendship with Heero Yuy. They did, after all, have a history. During the war, years before, Yuy was his arch nemesis and Relena Peacecraft Darlian, his baby sister, was dramatically infatuated with the lonesome Gundam pilot. When the war was over, Zechs's last request, as he requited the battle to Yuy, was that Heero watch over Relena as she led the world in their new path of Pacifism.

"That reminds me," Relena said offhandedly as she sat at the dining room table with an uncomfortable look straining her face. "He's supposed to be here, by now. He's late."

Zechs rolled his eyes and started bringing the suitcases into the guest room, allowing Lucrezia to press the conversation. "What's the rush?"

Relena gave an embarrassed smile. "I asked him to pick up tampons. Since I was picking you guys up, I didn't have time to pick up any. Now, I'm on my last one, and running out of time."

Lucrezia laughed softly. "And he said yes?"

Relena nodded with confidence.

"And you're _not_ sleeping with him?"

They started laughing again. _Of course,_ Lucrezia thought. _He would do something like that if she asked._

The girls continued to make light conversation to keep Relena's mind off of the impending problem when they heard someone unlocking the front door.

"He has a key?" Lucrezia's question was an urgent whisper.

Relena nodded, again, forming quotation marks with her fingers. "Security necessity," she mimicked in a low voice.

When the door came open, Relena grabbed the bag from his hand, spitting out half a thank you, before he could cross the threshold, and scurried to the master bathroom. Lucrezia followed her with her eyes, laughing. "Heero," she said as she walked toward him, and taking him into a warm embrace.

Heero was fully grown, now, leveling in at just over six feet. He was less than an inch shorter than his old rival and his muscle groups were filled out more. His broad chest and full arms were something that even Lucrezia now felt drawn to snuggle up to. His thick and messy hair was still tumbling in his dark blue eyes, reminiscent of the war. What was most different to his former ally was his acceptance of the hug. Years before, physical contact was saved for the act of killing. A hug was unheard of. Sensing Hell freezing over, Zechs stepped out from the bedroom, speechless at the sight.

"Hugs, now?"

"Hn," Heero answered in his deep, Earthy growl, as he released Lucrezia and stepped around her.

Zechs smiled. At least not everything had changed.

Heero looked to Relena, who was stepping out from her bedroom, looking relieved. "What's the plan for dinner?"

"Eating in," she smiled. "I have a recipe I want to try."

:::

Lucrezia volunteered to remove the plates, leaving the three other adults to converse around the dining table. Without being asked, she rummaged through the cabinets to find the stash of liquors and began mixing a drink. She served the frothy beverage to Relena, placing the fifth onto the table between the men.

"I get to drink?" Milliardo looked genuinely surprised, like a deprived child being given dessert for the first time after a long punishment.

"Yes," Lucrezia smiled. "Enjoy."

"Why haven't you been allowed to drink?" Relena inquired.

Zechs looked at the two shot glasses Lucrezia placed between him and Heero, then glanced up at her for a response.

"We bring tidings of great joy," Lucrezia sighed with a glow.

For a moment, everyone was silent, looking at the elegant woman leaning over Heero's shoulder, as the hint sank in. Suddenly Relena leapt from her seat, squealing, and ran to embrace her sister-in-law.

"Oh, my God! How far along are you?"

"We just found out," Lucrezia said, broadening her grin with excitement. "But I told Zechs no drinking while I'm prohibited."

"So he's only been dry for a few weeks?" Heero inquired, eying the other veteran.

"Not even," Lucrezia answered without compassion.

Heero's eyes showed amusement. "I'm sure I can still drink him under the table."

Zechs's eyes held steady with a spark in them as he poured the first two shots. "It's on," he replied.

"First to pass out loses."

Relena rolled her eyes, settling back by her drink.

:::

A fifth and a half later, Relena had lost track of her own mixed drinks, provided by her pregnant sister, and was feeling about three sheets to the wind. The boys were also out of inhibitions, but still seemed more sober than the princess.

Relena took a breath, enjoying the sound of the music booming from the living room. The rhythm made her smile. It made her want to dance. Relena laughed to herself, picturing her own body swaying and grinding to the tunes. It certainly would be more fun than watching the two men she loved continuing with their one on one games.

Until the conversation turned.

"Why must you constantly be competing with me, Zechs?"

"I just want you to prove yourself," he mocked.

"Like saving the world _twice_ wasn't enough," Lucrezia laughed.

"He is the 'perfect soldier', after all," Relena added.

Heero rolled his eyes in detest at the title.

"I don't know," Lucrezia answered. "I think Zechs is more the 'perfect soldier'."

"Agreed," Heero growled.

"But you stop at nothing to accomplish the mission," Relena argued.

Heero looked at her, silently. His thoughts were hidden in Prussian blue depths.

"Negative, Relena," Zechs said. "There is one thing he has never accomplished."

Heero sat back, knowing the accusation that was coming.

"As I recall," her brother continued. "There was silly girl who was a threat to Operation M, and it was the pilot's responsibility to kill her.

"Which reminds me." His voice gained volume and sarcasm. "When are you two getting married?"

Heero snorted, shaking his head.

"Zechs, I told you—" Relena started.

"I heard you. You said you're not sleeping with him. But you never said you don't still love him. You haven't accepted any other suitors. You haven't even had a romance since you were fifteen."

"That's not true," she pouted as her cheeks turned pink.

Heero's eyes shot up to her, in surprise. Zechs and Lucrezia followed his querying look.

Relena's blush deepened. "Argentina. Last summer."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Or Luke Bryan's "Shake It for Me".**

"I heard you," Zechs said to his sister. "You said you're not sleeping with him. But you never said you don't still love him. You haven't accepted any other suitors. You haven't even had a romance since you were fifteen."

"That's not true," she pouted as her cheeks turned pink.

Heero's eyes shot up to her, in surprise. Zechs and Lucrezia followed his querying look.

Relena's blush deepened. "Argentina. Last summer."

Lucrezia gasped and Zechs gaped. Heero leaned back in his seat, steeling himself as the information flowed from her intoxicated memory.

"Did you know about this?" Zechs turned his attention to Heero momentarily.

Heero shook his head no.

"Heero wasn't there," Relena elaborated. "Wufei was my escort. I made him swear to secrecy. He seemed all too amused by it all."

_That's what he's been hinting at,_ Heero thought, remembering the strange sense that Wufei was taunting him, since his return from Argentina. The only time he gave the matter any thought, he came to the emotional conclusion that Wufei had slept with her, and then realized that such a suspicion didn't make any sense. There was clearly no attraction there. Maybe he was just trying to make Heero jealous for the sake of doing so? But now he understood the sarcastic remarks, clearly inferring Relena's other love interest.

"Well, you know how I hate blue bloods. Those obnoxious men, with their money and noble birth, think the world belongs to them. They're so _privileged_. They have no real life experience, and even less compassion. I can't _stand_ that."

"Men like me," Zechs added in.

Relena laughed. "No!"

"Yes," Heero rebutted.

She shook her head, moving on with the story. "He was a doctor. I aided him with the children, while I was there. He was so—sweet. I was impressed by his gentle nature." She blushed. "It was a few weeks. We held hands and walked on the beach, under the stars. And kissed. A lot." She giggled lightly, like a young girl.

Heero's eyes were fixed on the shot glass in his hand, burning a hole through it. Zechs focused on a similar spot, afraid of the story continuing.

"Don't worry, boys," Relena said, trying to read them. "Wufei kept a close eye on me."

"So you didn't get any privacy?" Lucrezia sounded much more empathetic than the men in the room.

Relena smiled up at her. "I wouldn't say 'not any', but certainly not much."

"So, did you—?" Lucrezia bit her nails, letting her eyes finish the sentence. Zechs looked up at his sister, startled, and afraid of the response.

Relena raised her eyebrows, swallowing a gulp from the straw in her drink. "Oh! Oh, no." She laughed nervously. "No, we didn't. Just kissing. Soft, sweet, sensual kissing." She her face flushed behind the mischievous smile.

Suddenly she noticed Heero looking intently away from her, his knuckles turning white on his shot glace. She smiled. "It was nice. But it wasn't like my first kiss."

He immediately began to relax and breathe.

Relena watched him carefully as she spoke. "That was unforgettable. I don't think I could breathe. And I'm _pretty_ sure my heart stopped. It was sudden, unexpected, but it was—" She watched his ears flush slightly, still evading eye contact, as he took a deep breath. "Perfect."

"When was this?" Zechs looked up at her.

"Summer. When I was sixteen."

One eyebrow raised in curiosity. "That summer? You were so busy. You had nonstop meetings and travel that year. Not to mention being kidnapped _twice_. When did you have time?"

She shrugged. "It just fell into place," she answered. "_And_, by the way, I was only kidnapped _once_. I was _almost_ kidnapped before that. Heero saved me." She gestured toward him, while fiddling with her straw.

"Ah, yes," her brother said. "I forgot. He only failed to protect you _once_. How_ did_ you enjoy your stay with the Barton family?"

Heero remained stoic and calm, meeting Zechs's eyes.

"Nothing is ever good enough for you," Relena laughed.

"Well," Zechs said. "That's not as true as you'd think. Heero's plenty good enough." He poured two more shots. "Or he will be—once he beats me at arm wrestling. Then he can marry you, no questions asked."

Heero grinned, accepting the next shot of whiskey, and placed his elbow in front of him, hand up.

Lucrezia rolled her eyes, laughing at how obvious Heero's intentions were when he was drunk.

Relena shook her head, standing to her feet. "You boys have fun with that," she said, brushing past them toward the sound system. "I want to dance."

Lucrezia followed suit. The two lost themselves in the music, swimming in the rhythm as they went.

The rhythmic sounds of a sultry old song, "Shake It for Me", played at an upbeat tempo

Heero's fist held steady, unbudged by the prince's attempts, while his attention was welded to the blonde in the living room. He watched her curves flowing with the beat, trying to hide his interest in her mature form. She was beautiful. She was attractive. She was turning him on. He _really_ needed to look away.

Zechs glanced at the girls over his shoulder. "Amazing, isn't it? The way they enjoy being such _teases_." He half-shouted the last word, so Lucrezia could hear. She smiled, running her hand suggestively along her body.

Relena looked back, too, meeting Heero's stare. He smiled shyly, hoping to cover his thoughts behind Milliardo's joke. Relena didn't fall for it. She licked and bit her lip, holding his gaze as she increased the sultry sway of her hips, tempting him with a playful "come and get me" glare.

Heero swallowed hard, ripping his eyes back to her brother, smoothly crushing his arm against the table.

"That's not fair!" Zechs was turning red at how easily he'd been beaten. "Dr. J tampered with your DNA. That counts as performance enhancement. You cheated."

Heero just laughed lightly, standing to his feet, nodding toward the girls. "Lucrezia needs a dancing partner," he said.

Zechs complied without question, walking quickly to his bride's side.

Heero, on the other hand, approached his prey cautiously. He took advantage of her brother's distraction, raking her body with his eyes, drinking in every voluptuous detail. Once he was behind her, he let his fingers graze her hips and waist with feather light pressure. He enjoyed a rush of possessiveness, touching her. She looked up at him with her flirtatious azure blue eyes, and began to inch back to him, allowing her movements to graze his form. Carefully covering his pleased responses, amplified by the warm embrace of his drunkenness, from the other two guests, Heero allowed her to dance against him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, Luke Bryan's "Shake It for Me" or Blake Shelton's "God Gave Me You".**

Heero took advantage of her brother's distraction, raking her body with his eyes, drinking in every voluptuous detail. Once he was behind her, he let his fingers graze her hips and waist with feather light pressure. He enjoyed a rush of possessiveness, touching her. She looked up at him with her flirtatious azure blue eyes, and began to inch back to him, allowing her movements to graze his form. Carefully covering his pleased responses, amplified by the warm embrace of his drunkenness, from the other two guests, Heero allowed her to dance against him.

As the Luke Bryan bar song came to an end, she slowly turned into his arms, listening for the next song. Looking at each other, they couldn't help but smile. They were both losing at the game, now, hearts glowing on their sleeves, and neither seemed to mind. As the music started slow, Heero wrapped his arms the rest of the way around her lithe waist and pulled her against him. Relena laid her head on his shoulder, taking in the scent of his neck; his skin, the whiskey and soft cologne. She'd never felt so peaceful. Her hands wrapped around his shoulders, squeezing the muscles teasingly, before she relaxed them around his neck. She melted into him, feeling the words of the song.

Heero silently pondered over the words of the Blake Shelton ballad, "God Gave Me You". His mind brought him back to their first meeting, when she meant to save his life on the beach. The times that her voice, her face, her memory, gave him life, even when he didn't want to live. She was his anchor. As the words _"And what love has tethered"_ played, he felt his embrace tighten. Without inhibition, he started to understand what it was that drew him to her. Not the promise. The promise was the result. He would have stayed, anyway. He was "tethered" to her. He couldn't let go if he tried.

Noting that a drunken Zechs was too far gone, and too engulfed in his wife's attention to notice, Heero nuzzled into Relena's hair, atop her head, and planted a soft, genuine kiss. His love.

Lucrezia's laugh pulled at Heero's attention, again. "You're drunk," she shouted over the music. "I'm going to make the call. Heero wins this one. You can't even stand up right!"

"No," Zechs argued. "I can!"

She threw her head back, giving in to the rolling laughter. "Let's get to bed, sweetie," she beamed, leading him down the hall. "We'll see you two in the morning," she called back to the hostess and her partner, before closing the door.

Heero looked down into Relena's obviously tired expression and nodded. He led her to the couch to rest, before turning the lights and music down.

"Let's get you to bed, too," he whispered, pulling her up into another embrace.

She was too tired to flirt, anymore, stumbling toward her bedroom. Heero looked away in reverence as she wiggled out of her tight blue jeans.

She called to him as she settled in the bed. "Stay with me? Just until I'm asleep?"

Heero sighed, sitting by her legs. He placed a hand on her knee and nodded.

:::

Heero woke up when Relena's legs shifted under him. He pulled his stiff body up, surprised to be face down in her lap. Rubbing his eyes, he realized his mistake. He'd stayed, waiting for her to fall into a peaceful sleep, but he was too tired to wait that long and passed out on the spot.

Relena was awake, and trying to get up. Without a word, he helped her, pulling the blankets away from her bare legs, and holding her arms until she was somewhat steady on her feet.

"I'll be _one_ minute," she said in a drunken stupor.

Heero smiled quietly, letting her walk into the bathroom on her own. He waited patiently a few paces from the door, contemplating the importance of going to the living room and sleeping on the couch, but knowing that Relena would come after him if he didn't see her to bed, again, before turning in.

In spite of her familiarity with getting her way, Relena looked genuinely surprised when she wobbled out of the bathroom, into the statuesque soldier. She placed both hands flat on his chest and straightened under his scrutiny, looking up at him.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch," he said solidly.

The sound of his voice was her secret addiction, putting a smile on her face. "You don't have to," she pouted in a whisper. "I have a king sized bed."

Her eyes danced in the moonlight, capturing his attention and drawing him in. Before Heero understood what was going on, he was inching closer, his lips tingling with hunger for hers. Without protest, Relena accepted his advance, kissing him passionately. She reveled in the feel of his tongue dueling with hers as she released all of her feelings for him into the moment.

:::

Nearly an hour had passed after Relena woke them, when she finally dozed off in his arms. He ran the back of his hand across her naked arms, memorizing her as best his intoxicated mind would let him. For the second time, tonight, he buried his face in her hair, hiding chaste kisses underneath. "I love you," he whispered to the sleeping form against his strong, solid chest.

:::

Opening his eyes, Heero could barely remember the night before. His first observation was the golden hair filling his vision. He was spooned behind Relena. To even more of his surprise, he noted that her back and shoulders were naked. She wasn't even wearing a bra. His eyes widened, fighting back panic as he tried to piece together his memories of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.**

Opening his eyes, Heero could barely remember the night before. His first observation was the golden hair filling his vision. He was spooned behind Relena. To even more of his surprise, he noted that her back and shoulders were naked. She wasn't even wearing a bra. His eyes widened, fighting back panic as he tried to piece together his memories of the night.

He remembered, now, how it had developed and sighed in relief that it didn't go further as he rolled out of the bed to reveal his boxers. He squinted through the throbbing headache, trying to find his clothes. Unable to find his shirt, he slipped on his jeans, halfway between the bed and the bathroom door. He struggled into them and crept out of the room, desperate for coffee.

To his surprise Lucrezia was in the kitchen with Quatre Winner. The woman and the platinum blond man looked Heero up and down curiously, each waiting for the other to ask.

Deciding Quatre needed a push, Lucrezia simply said, "You have _great_ abs."

Heero laughed. "Don't say that in front of your husband. I don't want to out drink him, again. It's not as easy this morning as it was last night."

"Um," Quatre started in a wary voice. "Did you just come out of Miss Relena's bedroom?"

Heero looked over his shoulder at the closed door, then nodded wordlessly.

Zechs popped his head out of the guest room. "What?" His tone was hushed, but angry.

Heero smiled back at him. "I didn't sleep with her." He continued on, to the kitchen, with Zechs close behind.

"Then what were you doing in there?" Zechs pressed the subject for an explanation.

"I put her to bed," Heero sighed. "And I fell asleep. Nothing happened," he sealed it with a small lie, looking lazily into his steaming mug.

He listened through the quiet, and made out the sounds of Relena climbing out of her bed and heading for the bathroom. "She's awake," he stated simply to Lucrezia, who was pouring Milliardo's coffee.

Accepting another mug from Heero she asked, "How does she like her coffee?"

Without a word, Heero grabbed the cream and sugar and put her drink together.

"He makes her coffee, buys her tampons, practically lives here," Lucrezia said to Quatre. "And he's _not_ sleeping with her!"

Quatre laughed, blushing at the tampon reference. "I believe it."

Suddenly they all jumped to crashing sounds and a helpless yelp coming from the master bathroom.

Heero raised his hand signaling the others to wait. "I'll check on her."

He took her coffee and made his way to her room, quietly steeling himself before tapping on her bathroom door. He knocked softly. "It's me," he said.

Relena gasped, in spite of the calming effect of his voice. She quickly wrapped in a towel and cracked the door. "Do you—um—know where my bra is?" Her eyes were quivering with embarrassment as her face flushed under his soft look.

He offered her the coffee, first. When she took the scalding hot mug in her hand, he turned toward the bed, retracing their steps from the night before. He rolled his eyes, biting his lip thoughtfully, as he ran his hands up, under the pillows. He pulled it out from the far side of the bed with a grin. He returned to his stoic expression before turning back to her.

Relena felt herself trembling as he came near her, again. She was suddenly self-conscious and unsure of—everything.

She gave a gracious smile, in spite of herself, accepting the lavender lace item. His eyes were as guarded as ever, keeping their secrets from the night before. She turned to set down the coffee, giving him a chance to push the door open and investigate the avalanche she caused when she lost her footing after seeing her _neck_ in the mirror.

Then, after spotting her in the mirror, he gently turned her body toward him, so he could examine her. She was sure that when he saw it she saw a look similar to horror, quickly tucked away behind his stern, emotionless face. The purple mark on her neck looked particularly angry against her porcelain skin. After staring at her neck for several minutes, and gently, compassionately, running his fingertips over it, he finally cracked a smile.

Relena didn't know whether to be surprised or offended. Finally, she saw the humor in it and grinned, nervously. "I'm glad you find it funny," she snipped at him, dropping her forehead against his chest.

"You don't remember anything?" His voice was far softer than normal.

She shook her head against him. She was still mortified.

He sighed, wrapping his arms around her, and nuzzling into her hair. "I'm sorry. I lost control."

Her heart ached. Though she was relieved to hear kindness in his voice, she was totally ashamed. "Did we—?"

"No," he said as he tightened his reassuring hug. "I promise."

"You didn't remember my neck."

He paused. "Not the way it is," he said, hesitantly. "I remember having an urge. Probably driven by the thought, _Argentina_."

He felt her gasp, before looking up at him through wide eyes.

He brushed the hair from her face, his softness unmoved by the memory. "You don't remember that, either, huh?"

Tears began to well in her eyes as she shook her head.

He brushed them away, bringing her back to her important question. "Relena, we didn't sleep together. I remember that. Not only are you still menstruating—" She cringed. "But I didn't want our first time to be like that." He gently tugged at her chin, looking deeply into her eyes. "When I'm with you, I want you to remember it," he said softly.

Relena felt a warmth fill her, pouring out in a smile and happy tears. She snuggled against him, again, thinking about what he said.

"So," she whispered. "Are we—?"

"If you want to be," he answered. "I am yours."

Relena buried her face deeper into his hug, squeezing her love closer.

"Take a shower," he said, leveling his voice back out. "I know just what you can wear, today."

She grinned at him, playfully, backing toward the shower. Heero grabbed her jaw and pressed his lips to hers before leaving. As she watched the door close behind him, she was sure she was _glowing_.

:::

Relena came out of the back room half an hour later, wet hair falling down her back, dark wash blue jeans clinging to her long legs and a black, sleeveless turtle neck covering the mark she'd acquired the night before. Her eyes sparkled with joy, in spite of the hangover, and only brightened when she saw her best friend in the kitchen. "Quatre!"

He turned from the hot stove, pulling her into a warm embrace. "You look amazing, today."

"That's only because _she_ got to shower," Zechs grumbled.

Relena gave Heero a meaningful look that did not slip past Quatre unnoticed. He narrowed his eyes back at her, impersonating a smile.

"I'm sorry, Quatre," she said, turning her attention back to the other Gundam pilot. "I forgot!"

"It's fine," he shrugged. "Now Zechs and Heero get to have brunch with us."

"You're wonderful," she said, biting her lip as she eyed the food hungrily. "We're still going shopping?"

"Of course. Are the boys coming along for that, too?"

"Negative," Heero answered. "I actually have some errands to run."

Relena's features dropped. "Will you be back for dinner?"

"If you wish," he said softly. "But no more liquor."

Relena laughed with relief. "No more competing," she said looking at Milliardo. "Surely you're sick of getting beaten, Brother."

He sneered. "I win some," he growled over his coffee.

Relena smiled, as she helped set the places for breakfast. It was nice to have her family together.

:::

The sun had already set by the time the girls and Quatre made their way back to the apartment. Zechs was sitting stoically on the couch, reading a book. He looked up at Relena, silently, gesturing toward her room.

Curiously and quietly, she made her way back there. Heero was sitting on her bed, his hair falling in his eyes. She couldn't read his face.

"Is everything okay?"

He took a deep breath and rose to his feet, gently closing the door behind her. "I want to do this right," he said. He brushed her hair back behind her ears. "I love you," he whispered.

"Heero—I love you, too." Her words almost sounded like a question, burdened with her surprise and confusion.

He pulled a small jewelry box from his pocket, opening it to reveal her ring.

Relena covered her mouth in surprise. "Heero," she whispered. "You don't have to do this—"

"I want to." He eased down onto one knee. "Relena, I'm asking your hand in marriage. I've known you long enough for anything else to feel like a waste of time. I am devoted to you. You're the only one I could ever want and I want to move forward. Be my wife?"

She sighed, giving him a full smile, glistening with tears. "Yes," she said softly. "I will marry you." She dropped into his arms, soaking his shirt in her tears of joy.

There was a long moment of comfortable silence between them before her question gently broke the quiet. "Does this mean you're not going to sleep with me until our wedding night?"

The both laughed softly, as he pulled her into a kiss.


End file.
